


Starkiller's Inquisitor | One Shot

by TheGreenLightWolf



Series: Star Wars One Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenLightWolf/pseuds/TheGreenLightWolf
Summary: "You are strong, Skywalker. But only your hatred will give you the power to save your friends. Give in to the Dark Side!"Two years ago, Luke Skywalker submitted to the Dark Side in order to save his friends from the wrath of Lord Starkiller. Now he is an Inquisitor, an instrument of enforcement to be used at the Emperors whim. Upon being dispatched to Bespin in order to oversee the transfer of a very valuable Rebel asset to Coruscant, Luke comes face to face with those he fell to save. Will his friends be able to turn him from his Dark Path or has the Light been snuffed out inside Skywalker forever?
Series: Star Wars One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Starkiller's Inquisitor | One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in this fic. Everything belongs to George Lucas, Disney and those who worked on The Force Unleashed.

**Bespin | The Outer Rim | 5 BBY**

The landing platform was silent as the Lamda-class Imperial Shuttle descended towards the welcoming party assembled there. Welcoming was a strong word, considering each of the Stormtroopers and Imperial Officers standing completely still were required to be there under threat of execution. Lando Calrissian had heard rumors about the enforcer that had been dispatched to oversee the prisoners transfer, though all that needed to be said was the mans name. Nobody who called themselves 'Starkiller' could ever be considered a light hearted, cheerful chap. 

But when the ramp descended and several dark armored 'Purge Troopers' funneled out, Lando had expected to see a domineering person march down the steps after them. Maybe some horns at the very least. Instead, a young boy followed dressed a very well cared for uniform. Aside from the asymmetrical maroon cloak he wore that Lando couldn't help but admire, nothing about the boy screamed intimidating. Well, aside from the amber eyes which were wellsprings for what Lando could only describe as rage. 

"Welcome to Bespin, Lord Sta-" Lando began, only to be cut off by the younger male.

"Lord Starkiller was re-assigned to handle an uprising in the Bormea sector." The boys voice was soft, but his tone harsh. "I am one of the Emperor's Inquisitors."

"Ahh I see. Welcome, Inquisitor." Lando's eyes went to the lightsaber on the Inquisitors belt for a brief moment and he felt a chill run down his spine as he felt those amber eyes bore into his soul. "I trust your journey was comfortable?"

"I am not here to exchange pleasantries, Administrator." The Inquisitor spat, stepping towards Lando and then past him. "Where is the Princess?"

"Of course, of course." Lando turned to follow, hurrying to keep up with the Inquisitors brisk pace. "She is currently in my personal dining hall. We wanted to give her a decent send off."

"'A decent send off' for a prisoner?" The Inquisitors throat hummed in a way that resembled a chuckle.

"We have treated her as a guest, as per the original agreement with Grand Admiral Thrawn." Lando replied, forcing his tone to remain even.

"Well, at least the Emperors prize won't be damaged." The Inquisitor said simply as they reached the door which granted access to the main facility. "There is a carbon freezing unit here, correct?"

"Yes. We pride ourselves on having mastered the craft when it comes to living beings." 

"Have it prepared, in case the Princess intends to cause a fuss." The Inquisitor ordered, before falling silent.

Lando moved just a step before the Inquisitor to guide him to the dining hall, while his mind raced. Carbon freezing for Leia? He had always known the Empire were somewhat cruel in their methods, but it didn't sit well with him in this instance. Leia had complied with all of the Empires demands, and had never fought back, despite the business with Han. The Grand Admiral had even lightened her restrictions to the point where it seemed like Leia was less of a prisoner and more of an enforced guest. Obviously, none of those reports had reached the airs of Lord Starkiller or this Inquisitor. 

When they finally reached the door to the dining hall and Lando keyed in his code to unlock the door, he wasn't entirely sure what he'd been expecting. But it certainly hadn't been the words that left Leia's mouth the instant the Inquisitor came into view.

"Luke!?"

* * *

Luke had known he was going to see Leia, perhaps even Chewbacca. He'd been preparing himself since the moment his master had given the assignment of her escort to him, quietly forcing down the inhibitions he may have had. Somehow, he'd convinced himself that they wouldn't have an emotional impact on him once he actually came face to face with those he'd been friends with in a past life. It had caused him to become comfortable, his walls down just enough so that when Leia spoke as the doors open, the crack in her voice and the shock on his face almost broke through.

Almost.

"Princess Organa." He replied coolly, a smirk appearing on his face. "It has been a long time."

"Arrrgh!" Chebacca snapped and Lukes eyes darted to the Wookie. "Arrrgh arrgh argh!"

"No Chewbacca, I'm not dead. Not yet." Luke stepped into the room, clasping his hands behind his back to keep them from shaking. 

"Wait, you know eachother?" The Administrator said behind him, and Luke jaw twitched in irritation.

"Not that it concerns you Administrator, but we spent some time together prior to the Battle of Hoth." Luke moved to sit at the table, purposely choosing a seat at the far end from Leia and Chewbacca. As he sat down, he made a point to retract himself from the Force temporarily, if only to lessen the impact of the feelings of betrayal stemming from his old friends. "Where is C-3PO?"

Silence.

"The protocol droid? He's in Leia's suite packing up the last of her belongings." Lando's tone was jovial, but even in his muted state, Luke could sense the nervousness flowing from him in waves.

"I'll be taking the droid back into my service when we depart for Coruscant." Luke said.

"He will not serve you." Leia snapped with a powerful glare.

"I did not ask for your opinion on the subject." Luke's eyes narrowed slightly. "He belongs to me."

"When you abandoned him, he passed into my care." Leia countered.

"Abandoned?" Anger flared in Luke's chest. "Staying behind so you and that pathetic pilot could escape is not the same thing as abandoning my droid."

"ARGHHH!" Chewbacca sprang to his feet, knocking his chair to the floor.

" **Sit down**!" Luke boomed, his eyes wide with anger. 

"Oh good, the drinks are here!" Lando interrupted with a tense chuckle.

The room fell silent as servers entered the room, offering drinks to all of the guests. Luke's mood almost lightened when he caught the server pouring blue milk into his glass and lifted the richly flavored liquid to his lips, savoring the nearly forgotten taste of home. Leia coaxed Chewbacca into sitting down once more and silence dragged on as the servers came and went, returning to provide them with an entree of sorts. Luke chose not to eat, rather focusing on his blue milk.

"Delicious!" Lando exclaimed as he took at bite of the mystery meat. When Luke merely glanced at him, the Administrator cleared his throat. "Kiwi, from the Zela system. It's a rare delicacy."

"Served with blue milk from Tatooine?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"I have a taste for the stuff." Lando shrugged, digging back into his Kiwi. 

Luke shook his head, making a point to avoid the daggers that Leia was sending his way. Tapping his finger on his glass, Luke found that he was starting to have trouble piecing his thoughts together. Frowning, he tried focusing but that only made things worse. The sound of blasterfire behind him caused him to jump to his feet, but his head became a cinder block and he was forced to grasp the table to stay upright. His eyes fell on the glass and he snarled helplessly as he realized what had happened.

He'd been poisoned.

"Y-you masked the toxin with..." Luke stuttered, his head swimming.

"Sorry, Luke." Lando said, observing as the Inquisitor began losing the fight. "We couldn't let you take Leia to the Emperor. Not now."

The last thing that Luke seen before he fell into unconsciousness was Leia's worried face as he fell towards the floor.

* * *

"An Inquisitor!?"

Leia nodded towards the hologram of Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar, her mind racing. Once Luke was knocked out, Lando had ordered the capture of all Stormtroopers in the facility and they had relocated to his operations center. Her eyes shifted slowly to the door to a holding cell where Luke was being kept. She couldn't believe that this is what had become of the farmboy from Tatooine who had rescued her from the Death Star all those years ago. What had affected her most were his eyes. Yellow and hateful.

"This does propose quite the problem." Mon Mothma said, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "I assumed the Emperor would send an admiral to replace Starkiller, not an Inquisitor."

"The plan worked all the same. We have him in our custody, but I doubt we can keep a Force user there for long." Lando replied. "I'm sticking my neck out for you guys here. If he gets ou-"

"Execute him." Ackbar interrupted and all eyes went to the Mon Calamari. "He is a weapon of the Empire and a threat to every living being on Bespin should he escape. Killing him is the only way to ensure your peoples survival."

"No!" Leia exclaimed. "Luke isn't like that. If I could just talk to him-"

"You seen his eyes Leia, just like I did. Your friend is gone." Lando said quietly.

"I refuse to believe that." Leia shook her head. "I'll talk to him when he wakes up. Maybe I can get through to him if we're alone."

"Either way, it is only a matter of time before Chandrila falls." Mothma said solemnly. "Once Starkiller realizes the Inquisitor failed in his mission, he will turn his sights on Bespin."

"I've already ordered the evacuation." Lando sighed. "Once the people are out, Lobot will initialize the self destruct sequence and set up a long distance trigger. If Starkiller comes here, he won't be leaving."

"Force users have a way of getting out of certain death scenarios." Ackbar muttered. "If only we had one of them on **our** side."

"Unfortunately, the death of General Kenobi and the disappearance of both Ezra Bridger and Ahsoka Tano robbed us of that advantage." Mon Mothma said. 

Leia looked away and bit her lip. It wasn't the right time to bring up her own connection to the Force. She went out of her way to avoid a look from Lando as well.

"We can discuss this more once we all rendezvous on Crait. If theres nothing else?" Ackbar asked, and when nobody answered, he nodded. "May the Force be with you."

As the Rebellion leaderships holograms faded, Leia crossed her arms across her chest. The room felt colder than she'd thought and a chill ran through her body. She looked to Lando and Lobot, who seemed completed unaffected. Frowning, a thought crossed her mind and she closed her eyes. Breathing slowly, she centered herself and visualized the coldness of the room. After a few moments, she felt the coldness shift away from her, pulling at her from one direction. She turned in the direction and opened her eyes, setting her sights upon the room to the cell. Lukes cell. Swallowing thickly, she tried to brush off the coldness as it pulled at her again, more harshly this time and she found herself shivering.

"Leia?" Lando crossed to her side, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"It's Luke." She said simply. "I think he's waking up."

"How do you know that?" Lando asked, before putting the pieces together. "Is this one of those Force things?"

"Yes." Leia replied, staring at the door. "I need to talk to him."

"If you go in there, he could kill you. I can't let that happen." Lando said.

"I don't think he will..." Leia trailed off, feeling the coldness pull at her once more. Gently, she pushed Landos hand away and stepped towards the door. "I'll be right back."

In only a few steps, Leia found herself standing before the door and felt an unwavering sense of dread descend upon her. Rubbing her arms as if that would somehow protect her from the cold, she keyed in the lock code and stepped inside. Luke was strung up on a restrictive device rather than simple holding cell, his arms, legs and neck held up by strong metallic instruments that were more than capable of confining a Human. But Luke was no mere Human.

As the doors slid shut, Leia moved closer to Luke. His eyes were closed and his chest rose every few seconds to indicate he was breathing. To her, he looked peaceful and it reminded her of a simpler time when they were on the same side. 

"Hello, Princess." Luke said softly, before opening his eyes. To her surprise, they were no longer yellow, but the sky blue she remembered. "I was wondering how long it would take you to come in here."

"How long have you been awake?" Leia asked, stopping in her tracks. Keeping her distance.

"Long enough." For a moment, Luke was silent, his mouth twitching now and then and he stared at her. He was studying her. "There's something different about you, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"I changed my hair." Leia deadpanned, gesturing to the single braid her brown locks were pulled into.

"No, that's not it." Luke narrowed his eyes. "Come closer."

Leia stood her ground, keeping her mouth sealed so that her voice couldn't betray her unease.

"Come on, Leia. I'm not going to hurt you."

"As if you could." Leia snapped back.

"Do you really think that these restraints can hold me forever?" Luke laughed and it was a hollow sound. "My powers have doubled since we last met."

"Your ego as well, apparently." Leia replied, but took a step forward. Then another.

"That's it." Luke muttered, his face contorting as he concentrated on her. She could feel him probing her with the Force. Then all at once, his presence in the Force retracted from her and his mouth fell open. "It can't be..."

"It is." Leia nodded, knowing she couldn't hide it from him now.

Luke laughed again and this time it made Leia feel uncomfortable. It wasn't the happy sound she remembered. Just white noise.

"Why did you turn to the Dark Side?" The words were out of Leia's mouth before she could stop them.

Luke's laughter stopped and his expression went entirely serious. He was silent for so long that Leia was sure he wasn't even going to respond. But eventually, he did, the words spoken in a tone full of spite.

"To save you."

* * *

Luke wanted to kill her.

Not because he hated her, not even because she had actually done something conventially to wrong him. No, he wanted to kill Leia because she'd drawn it out of him. The feelings of his past self, a weakness his master had exploited ever since his capture on Hoth. It disgusted him, that a pathetic little girl from a destroyed world could bring out a feeling of vulnerability in him. If Lord Starkiller was there, he would have sent torrents of lightning into Luke to burn away these feelings and sear the reminder of his weakness into his very bones. 

But Starkiller wasn't there. Just Leia.

"Luke, I'm sorry." Leia tried, taking another pair of timid steps towards him. Even in his restricted state, she felt fearful of him. Pitiful. "We should have come back for you."

"Don't apologize." Luke spat, turning his gaze from her. "Starkiller would have slaughtered the lot of you in seconds."

"What did he do to you?" The compassion in her voice caused rage to flare up within Luke, along with the memories of what had happened.

"What do you think he did, Leia!? He broke me!" Lukes eyes snapped back to her, his expression feral, and she retreated once more. But her fear only fueled his anger. "He tortured my body, fractured my mind and every time he discovered a part of me he didn't like, he shattered it!"

"I-" Leia didn't have the chance to get out what she wanted to say.

"You disgust me! I can sense your care for me." Luke spat at her feet. "I'm your enemy! I would sooner slaughter everyone on this ridiculous planet than fail my mission."

"You're my friend, Luke." Leia's expression set in resolve and Luke sneered back at her.

"Friend? FRIEND!?" Luke shook his head as well as he could then continued. "You mean nothing to me."

"You don't mean that." Leia moved towards him, closer and closer until she was only inches in front of him, staring up at his face. "You're lashing out because all you've known for the past two years is pain."

"You don't know me anymore!" Luke exclaimed, refusing to let her words get through to him. 

"I spoke to Obi-Wan." 

The words broke through every wall Luke had placed up, impacting him right in his very core. Shock and confusion over took him as he stared at her with wide eyes, unable to summon a response to that. It wasn't possible. Bringing somebody back from the dead simply couldn't be done. It was a power that nobody had ever achieved, including the Sith Lord Darth Plagueis. According to Starkiller, the Muun had come the closest but never truly mastered the ability. 

"You lie." Was all he could muster.

"It's true." Leia said, a soft smile creeping onto her face. "He has been coming to me for weeks, ever since I awakened to the Force."

"Ben is dead." Luke said, forcing a recovery from his shock and gritting the teeth with the effort. 

"Yes, he is. But death is not the end. Not for a Jedi." Leia said, pausing for a moment. "You can still turn back Luke. We can help you."

"You can't save me from him." Luke breathed, washing the emotions from his system and finding clarity for a brief moment.

"I can try." Leia said, reaching up and placing her hand on his cheek.

As soon as their skin connected, the room fell away. 

_Luke looked around. He was on an unfamiliar planet, distinct from Bespin. he stood alone beneath what appeared to be a shield door that had been melted apart by some unknown source of energy. Before him were massive AT-AT like artillery, each with their weapons trained on him but none firing. A shuttle descended before him and a single young man exited, glaring at him with nothing but hatred. As they young man moved towards him, Luke stood resolute in the face of considerable odds. The boy said something, then discard his cloak and drew a lightsaber unlike any he had seen before. An unstable crimson blade emerged from the hilt, along with two smaller blades that formed a crossguard of sorts. Luke took his own lightsaber in hand and when he ignited the weapon, confusion overwhelmed him as he looked upon the emerald blade._

* * *

Leia fell backwards, losing her footing and sprawling on the ground. She fought to catch her breath as her heart slammed in her chest, and she looked up to Luke who appeared to be in a similar state. Was that a vision of some sort? She tried to put the pieces together, but the details were quickly fading from her mind. All that she knew without a doubt was that she had to stop that future from happening at all costs. The Galaxy would never survive it.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" Luke gasped, glaring down at her. "You took control of my mind somehow. Showed me... lies..."

"I didn't do that." Leia replied, fighting to compose herself. 

"You think that by showing me a false future that I'll turn from the Dark Side?" Lukes voice cracked, and it was obvious to her that whatever he'd seen, it had shaken him just as much. "You don't know the power of the Dark Side. I **must** serve my master."

Before Leia could reply, alarms started to go off and Leia scrambled to her feet just before Lando entered the chamber. While Luke fell silent, Leia turned to her friend who had a severe expression on his face.

"An Imperial fleet has just come out of hyperspace." Lando said. "It's-"

"Grand Admiral Thrawn." Luke chuckled. "About time."

"We need to leave. Now." Lando continued, glancing at Luke. "He's going to have to stay here."

"I... understand. Leia nodded and Lando hurried out of the chamber. Looking back to Luke one last time, she felt sadness beginning to overcome her. "Luke, I'm sorry."

"Run Princess." Luke said, closing his eyes. "The Grand Admiral will control this facility in minutes."

Clenching her fists, Leia ran out of the chamber and away from her friend. Luckily for them, Lando had adopted a habit of creating secret passages in his facility and one of those led directly from his operations center to the Administrators hanger. They reached it quickly and found Threepio and Lobot waiting for them.

"Mistress Leia!" Threepio exclaimed. "The city is under attack!"

"The captain is on board." Lobot informed them neutrally. "We are ready to depart immediately."

"Good." Lando nodded, and moved up the landing platform. 

"We'll need to depart on the far side of the planet to avoid Thrawns fleet." Leia offered.

"Hopefully we make it to Crait in one piece." Lando chuckled.

"Actually, I'll need you to drop me off before you go to Crait." Leia said as they entered the ship and Lando rounded on her, surprised.

"Drop you off? Where?"

"Dagobah."

* * *

Luke breathed slowly, ignoring the moisture on his forehead from sweat. An hour had passed since Leia had left the room and he had yet to be released from his confines. He had tried to summon the power to force his way out of his restraints, but his connection to the Force had been shaken. A result of severe stress on the mind. The image of the emerald saber was cemented in his mind, alongside the face of the young man. So familiar, yet somehow foreign. It was disconcerting, reading the future, especially one that may have been influenced by a denizen of the Light.

When footsteps finally began drawing near to his cell, Luke opened his eyes slowly to take in the form of Grand Admiral Thrawn. The Chiss said nothing and raised a hand in a silent order to the Stormtroopers to stay outside, before closing the door behind him and moving to the control panel. Within a few seconds, Luke was released and fell heavily to the ground, landing on his feet and stretching his muscles. 

"The Princess?" Luke asked after a moment.

"I allowed the Princess and her party to escape." Thrawn stated coolly.

"You what!?" Luke exclaimed.

"The Emperor has sent word that one of his spies infiltrated the Rebel High Command. They are amassing in the Crait system." Thrawn informed him. "The Princess is no longer useful to us."

"I see." Luke fell silent. Perhaps the Emperor was not aware of Leia's Force sensitivity. Against his better judgement, he decided he would not inform the Grand Admiral either. 

"We will give the Rebels a few days to consolidate their presence on the planet, then we shall crush them once and for all." The Grand Admiral said. "Lord Starkiller has requested that you make contact with him."

"Then it appears we must return to your command ship." Luke said, brushing past the Grand Admiral as an overwhelming sense of dread fell over him. 


End file.
